A Second Chance
by Kaen
Summary: Miaka and her few remaining seishi have been given a second chance inside of the Universe of the Four Gods. But what will happen when things aren’t the same? A new adventure unfolds!
1. Death Doesn't Always Mean the End

A Second Chance

Prologue: Death Doesn't Always Mean the End

By Kaen

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Look! Here's yet another fic that I'm writing to procrastinate on the next chapter of Nijuusei! Please don't hurt me… ^^& Actually, this is a fic idea that I've had for a _long_ time and I finally felt like writing it. I don't know if this plot line has ever been done before, so I'm hoping that this will be original and interesting for anyone who may actually be reading this. The story itself will eventually explain its circumstances, but I'm setting this story in the series after Mitsukake's death. Let's just pretend that Yui never made her second wish and so Miaka is still in the book with Tamahome while Konan is getting its butt kicked by Kutou.  With that cleared up, I hope you like this fic and please review! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Miaka! Hurry up!" Tamahome shouted over the heavy rain and loud crashes of thunder. Miaka squinted her eyes, attempting to see Tamahome past the darkness that was lit only by the dangerously close flashes of lightning. She looked down at the ground of the steep hill, which was becoming even more treacherous by the second. Swift run-offs were eroding away the already loose gravel of the hill and creating slippery mud puddles. She clenched her left hand tighter around her only safeguard, a thin root that jutted out from surface of ground. Biting her lower lip in determination, Miaka raised a trembling foot to brace against a small ledge. She began to push herself up when lightning suddenly struck a nearby tree, distracting her from her climbing. Miaka could feel panic swelling up inside her as the tree caught fire, despite the heavy rain, and began to tilt perilously towards her. The ledge that she had been standing on crumbled and finally gave way and Miaka fell backwards, screaming desperately. 

"Miaka!" Tamahome cried from above, watching helplessly as his love tumbled backwards, only to be caught by a pair of sturdy arms. 

"Are you all right?" her savior screamed over the storm, the rain darkening his flame-colored hair. Miaka shook in his arms, but managed to squeak out a meager affirmation of her adequate condition. Tasuki lowered Miaka back onto her own feet before turning to check on the only other remaining member of the Suzaku team. Chichiri seemed to be doing fine, despite the violent storm and was only occasionally slowed by the strong gusts of wind that caught his magical kesa. When returning his amber gaze to Miaka, he saw that she had finally made it past the troublesome ledge with the help of Tamahome and they were both slowing advancing up the hill. Tasuki grunted as he attempted to pull himself up the slippery ledge, every footing he found almost immediately giving way under his weight. He was temporarily startled as a hand dropped from above, offering him help. He took the hand, knowing already that it was Tamahome. After several physically stressful seconds, Tamahome finally succeeded in yanking Tasuki from the slick ledge and Tasuki gasped to catch his breath. Normally, Tamahome wouldn't have had any trouble helping him up, and it was even more likely that he wouldn't have even needed help. Things were so much more difficult since their seishi powers had been sealed away with Suzaku. In his brief reflection, Tasuki had forgotten about Chichiri and was jerked back to awareness by his friend's cry of pain. The tree that had been struck had burned out, but it hadn't been strong enough to support itself any longer and had plummeted to the ground. Chichiri had been scaling the hillside when all this had occurred; "had" being the keyword, Tasuki noted with a growing sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Chichiri! Chichiri! Are you all right? Answer me!" Tasuki half-pleaded, half-demanded. Jumping carelessly off the overhang he had just arrived on, he scrambled for his footing as he slipped towards the fallen tree. 

"Chichiri! Are you okay? Answer me, damnit!" 

A faint, barely audible moan was the only response and Tasuki could feel his nervousness growing. Skidding to a halt by the tree, he surveyed the scene his wide eyes. "Chichiri?" he asked, his gaze settling on the familiar form of his companion's kesa. Dropping to his hands and knees, Tasuki cautiously crawled closer, shoving away a few vision obstructing branches. Finally, he could see Chichiri. He appeared to be all right, just trapped underneath. Muttering a few select swear words, Tasuki, who was now forced onto his stomach, inched to Chichiri. Snapping off some twigs that had made it more difficult to see, Tasuki gently but loudly enough to be heard asked Chichiri if he was all right.

"I-I'm fine, Tasuki. But I think I'm stuck and my leg hurts…" Chichiri answered, pressing his voice to be heard over the storm. His mask had been knocked off and was not anywhere in sight, so the clearly pained expression could be seen on Chichiri's real face. 

"All right, then… I'm gonna get this thing off of you, ya hear me? Just hold still," ordered Tasuki as he pushed himself back out from the tree's snagging hold. He had thought that he didn't need Chichiri's agreeing nod to know what he had to do, so Tasuki was slightly startled when he heard his friend protest.

"Tasuki, there's no time for it. You three have to keep going! I've caused us enough lost time as it is. Please!" Chichiri pleaded earnestly from his trapped position.

"You're nuts if you think I'm going to let you die here, Chichiri. Now shut up and help me push if you can!"

With this, Tasuki locked his fingers around some of the sturdier branches and began to heave the tree away. The work was slow and demanding, but Tasuki could feel the steady progress. Perspiration began to bead on his forehead, though the sweeping rain quickly washed it away. In a final burst of strength, he succeeded rolling the large scorched tree over onto another side. Quickly releasing it from his grasp, Tasuki lunged for Chichiri and dragged him away from the tree's rebounding course. They both watch with grim expressions as the run-offs caught hold of the tree and with the help of the previous momentum and rains, began to carry it down the hill. Tasuki turned back towards his companion with a relieved smile as he stood and offered a hand up to Chichiri. He took it gratefully and began to draw himself up. 

"Ah…" Chichiri breathed while trying to place weight on him damaged leg. He bit his tongue in order to ignore the throbbing pain, but his right leg gave out from under him and therefore made his situation impossible to be hidden.

"Aw, damn, Chichiri! You're really are hurt, aren't ya?" affirmed Tasuki, his brow creasing in concern. After a second of thought, he took Chichiri's right arm and slung it around his own shoulders. "Come on; I'll help you," he told Chichiri, his gaze focused on the hazardous ground of the steep hill.

"I told you this already: just forget about me! You all need to keep moving on without me because I'll just slow you down and-"

"Chichiri?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Chichiri heaved a sighed as lightning streaked above them. He knew that he had lost to his younger brother warrior, so there was really no point in arguing any further. But he did wish that Tasuki wouldn't be so thickheaded, especially at crucial times like these! Limping towards the slight overhang, Chichiri noticed that both Tamahome and Miaka had waited for him. _Damn… Don't they know that I'm useless now? I'll just be a burden… _He lowered his eyes as a smile of irony overtook his features, _They'd never abandon me, though; not even when I tell them to. _

"I'm going to help lift Chichiri up there, okay, Tama?" Tasuki shouted over the encore of thunder roles, already reaching down to make a step for Chichiri's good leg to get up with. Tamahome nodded as he lay down on his stomach, preparing to take hold of the mage's arms in order to heave him up. _Chichiri's smaller than Tasuki, so he'll be easier to lift_, reasoned Tamahome as he took hold of his friend's outreached arms. Slim digits wrapped around forearms to strengthen the grip as Tamahome easily hoisted Chichiri up. Leading him slowly a safe distance away from the ledge, Tamahome sat Chichiri down so that he could rest and Tamahome could go back to help Tasuki again. Tasuki nodded in confirmation of Tamahome's offering, and was about to reach up towards him when a loud almost swishing noise distracted him. He turned quickly to look towards the noise, but lost his footing as he skidded several feet down the hill. Bracing himself with his arms out and legs spread, bent at the knees, Tasuki looked around guardedly. _What the hell was that…?_ He gasped as he felt something slither up and around his legs, and then spread to wrap itself around his entire body. The retaining substance was strong and caught his clothing, tearing it in some places. It was then that Tasuki realized that he was frozen to the spot, unable to move a single limb. 

"What the hell _is_ this…?" he growled, struggling hard against the prickly binds. 

"Tasuki!" Miaka screeched, trying to jump down herself in order to help him.

"No, Miaka! We can't do anything…." Tamahome argued, wrapping his arms forcefully around her to prevent her doing anything to worsen the situation. He heard her growl and felt her thrashing, but he refused to loosen his restraints. 

"But Tamahome… Tasuki is… please…" she begged, trying a more civilized style of reasoning. He shook his head, his eyes filled with sympathy and sternness. She stared at him for a brief moment before she broke down crying, turning to weep against Tamahome's chest. He stroked her hair in order to offer some comfort, but Tamahome somehow sensed that she didn't need the reassuring right now. He could feel something more ominous approaching and he could tell that Chichiri also felt it by the way he sat rigid and silent. The rain fell heavier around them as the lighting continued its dance of light across the clouds, occasionally releasing loud bellows of thunder that shook the ground. 

Meanwhile, Tasuki watched the scene in dull confusion. Why wasn't Tamahome coming to help him? Couldn't he at least try to do something? He shook his head in dismay. There wasn't anything anyone could do now… This is the end? Am I done for? If I am, why are they just standing there?! It's too dangerous to wait up now! 

"You morons! Get the hell out of here! Do you want to get _killed_ or something?!" Tasuki shouted in his normal ornery voice. _Be perfectly firm… I'm doing this for them, so they better get going! _"What's taking so damn long? Go! _Now_!!" He gasped for air as the wire-like binds around him tightened. Miaka had turned from Tamahome to stare incomprehensibly at Tasuki, _Why is he being so mean? Doesn't he want our help?_ Her question was as good as answered as a blue chi blast came speeded at Tasuki, who could only watch in dismay and fear. Clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut, Tasuki felt the blast bury itself in his abdomen and tear out the other side, finally stopping as it collided with the ledge and causing it to crumble entirely. Miaka and Tamahome watched in shock and disbelief as the chi sphere passed completely through their immobile friend, barely taking notice to the blood that dotted their faces and clothes. Several seconds of complete silence passed before any sound was made, Miaka clasping a hand over her mouth as she trembled uncontrollably. Looking from the gaping hole in his abdomen to his three friends, Tasuki's amber eyes filled with a sad warmth that betrayed his stern expression. He offered them a small smile and mouthed, "Get outta here…" His eyes began to drift shut as his face and body relaxed, the wires around him loosening and soon completely releasing Tasuki's form, which collapsed immediately onto the muddy ground.

"_Tasuki!!_" Miaka screamed, reaching out past Tamahome's arms in a futile attempt to go to her fallen seishi. Billowing tears mixed with the splattered blood on her face as crimson drops fell to the ground. Tamahome watched in utter shock Tasuki's astonishing sacrifice and then the terrible aftermath that had sent his brother warrior's blood splattering in all directions. Being unable to find any expression to fit the tragic moment, Tamahome turned Miaka around and stated flatly, "We must keep going. His sacrifice must not be in vain, Miaka. I will help Chichiri and you must keep up on your own." She stared at him with watery eyes, _His voice doesn't match his face at all… You two were good friends and no matter how indifferent your voice may sound, Tamahome, I can still see those tears, even in the rain… _Biting her lower lips hard enough to draw blood, Miaka nodded once and pulled away from Tamahome's arms. There was no point in being weak now… She'd see him again soon, anyways. She'd see them all again soon…

By this time, Tamahome had already helped Chichiri up and they were slowly making their way up. Stealing one last glance at Tasuki's fallen form, she wiped her tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and silently thanked him. Miaka bid Tasuki a temporary farewell, turned, and then ran to catch up with Tamahome and Chichiri. The top of the hill was only a little further…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And the prologue is done… So, who wants to kill me right now? I'm terribly sorry that I killed Tasuki! It's just that his death is essential to this plotline and I will tell you not to worry because I swear he will be back in the story again. It may not be as soon as we would all hope, but it will be there. And just for the record, I love Tasuki. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the beginning of my new epic! I promise that it will get better, and much more interesting. So, what's so special about this mountain/hill? And why are we saying that we'll see everyone again? You'll find out in the next chapters! I know that I'm evil, but I have to keep everyone interested somehow…. Sorry! Please review, though! Chapters come out much quicker with the support of good reviews!

-Kaen ^^


	2. The Emperor of Konan

A Second Chance

Chapter 1: The Emperor of Konan

By Kaen

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Instead of my usual blurb of nonsense that I have before each chapter, I would like to take this space to honor the memory of the victims September 11, 2002. To the people who have lost loved ones, my prayers are always with you. Particularly in this time, please remember all those who have died as innocents and those who have died as heroes. We must never forget the tragedy that occurred just a year ago today. God Bless the United States of America. (9/11/02)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was such a strange feeling. It was almost like floating, yet almost like falling. It was an intense pain, but mixed with a great pleasure. It was like finding yourself on the edge of your dreams, while feeling yourself being awakened from your slumber. It was hot enough to steal your breath, but cold enough to chill your bones. It was illogical, yet somehow, it all made perfect sense; all the pieces of time were falling into place. And yet, somehow, they seemed scattered and misplaced. She found that she couldn't think a coherent thought as she plummeted through this strange, dream-like reality. Images of places and people flashed before her eyes, yet when she reached out to touch them, they vanished as if a mirage. She found herself crying out, pleading to take hold of something –anything- that was real, anything that was tangible. Strands of auburn-brown hair whipped across her face and obstructed her vision, and she relished the sensation. It was the only thing that she could feel or acknowledge, the only thing that told her that she was still alive. 

"Where am I?" she whispered meekly, her question barely reaching her own ears. "Why am I here? And… why am I alone?"

"You will be returned to the time at which your adventure was initiated…" A voice boomed from all around her, echoing in the abyss in which she was plummeting down. She gasped, frightened by the unexpected change. However, as the words sunk in, Miaka suddenly became very aware of where she was. It was no place on Earth, in either of the known worlds. She was not in a time realm, and she was not in a heaven. She was in a god-forsaken place, a realm which was not a realm or even a definable place. It was simply a desolate, intangible place that had been overlooked in the creation of the world and its laws. Within its infinite bounds it held the scares and failures of the universe and its bleakness was a place that only the darkest souls would ever know. 

"No promises shall be made, however, as to where this gap in dimensions may take you. There is most certainly a reason why it has been all but sealed off. It is a forbidden place, ruled by no laws of the universe and conquered by no god, for even they fear its unpredictable, indefinable powers."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that they may be no return to a better place! You may remain trapped there for eternity! With no laws of life or time, the universe might cease to exist before you find what you were searching for! It was an ancient myth that has revealed the powers of this strange place, however…"

"What happened?"

"Their lives... ended in tragedy. It was never recoded the outcome; it could have been too horrific to speak of. Do you understand what kind of risk you're taking? Is it worth a second chance that may go awry?" 

"Yes." 

What was that light? It hurt her eyes. The void had been black, impossibly dark and possibly impermeable by even the strongest light. But it was gone, and now there was just a stinging brightness, and a… warmth? _What's going on now? _Miaka focused her hearing on anything that she could make out, which wasn't the empty, echoing and silent void. She heard something rustle above her and when she dared crack open an eye, she was met with the sight of healthy tree branches swaying slightly in the soft breeze. Soft grass cushioned her back and she found herself remaining like that for several minutes, staring blankly at the trees and the cloudless sky above. 

"Tamahome?" she whispered, her eyes wide and her face devoid of all logical emotion. It had long-since fled her senses, leaving Miaka feeling empty, yet overwhelmed. "Chichiri? Tas-" she cut herself off, remembering that no matter where she was now, Tasuki was definitely not going to be there. But… how long would it be? 

A small smile graced her face, the first signs of emotions managing to return themselves to the void that had filled up her heart, mind, and soul. 

"Miaka! Miaka, where are you?" a worried voice called out to her, echoing across the vast landscape. She sat up abruptly, allowing the arm that had been unconsciously draped across her stomach to slide down her body while using the other one to support herself. That voice… It was Tamahome. He was here! But what about Chichiri…?

"Tamahome! Tamahome! I'm here!" she answered without another thought. 

The long silence that followed afterward worried her and she found herself standing, desperately searching for the source of the voice. Miaka's gaze swept over her surroundings, which appeared to be some sort of rural agricultural area. Wheat and other grains sprung in plenty from the rich ground, and across the field, she spotted the roof of a small home or storehouse. Directly beside her there lay a dusty highway, blemished with deep potholes and animal dung, and this road continued as far as she could see: till the horizon. And at the horizon, she caught sight of a familiar teal tuft of hair, followed closely by powder blue. And as the climbed the hill towards her, she could feel the happiness swell within her. They had all made it! They were together, and they weren't trapped in the gap. The only thing left was to ensure that they were in the right _time_…

"Miaka!" Tamahome cried, rushing up to her and embracing her in a tight embrace. "Oh, gods, I was so worried about you! You're all right, aren't you?"

"Tamahome," she said softly, biting her lip in order to contain her excitement. "We made it, didn't we? This is where we belong, right? We made it!"

She began to laugh loudly, a pure laugh born out of true bliss. Tamahome watched her unsurely for a couple seconds, until what his love had said registered in his recently relieved mind. He couldn't help but grin broadly at the reality of her words. It was true; they were there. Their second chance had begun. Miaka suddenly stopped laughing, though, as she recalled Chichiri's current position. Or at least, what it had been before they "traveled." 

"How is Chichiri?" Miaka questioned, her brow creasing in concern.

"He's right over there. Why don't you go see for yourself?"

She nodded, pulling away from Tamahome and facing the large tree that she had awakened under. There, Chichiri sat silently in the meditative position, his legs crossed. It appeared as though he was searching for something, and he was lost in deep thought. Miaka approached him cautiously as to not startle him. Her feet made soft, muffled noises as they contacted the ground.

"Chichiri?" she called gently, watching him suddenly straighten his shoulders and open his eyes to her under the mask. 

"Miaka, what is it, no da?" he responded. His mask wore a simple smile; it was the expression that Miaka knew that magic mask would take on when Chichiri was being serious or was upset. Frustrated by his secretiveness in such a time of hope, she reached up to his face and pulled the smiling mask away, revealing the surprised face below. 

Seeming satisfied, she began speaking as she absently turning the mask over and over in her hands: "Chichiri, can you tell if where we supposed to be?"

The single mahogany widened slightly at the question. "I'll try, but it might be difficult to adjust to the new...order of things," he stated in his lower, more serious voice. The eye drifted closed for several moments and Chichiri's face become one of intense focus. Finally, the eye snapped open and his facial expression became more relaxed. 

"We're about two hours away from Konan's capital city by foot, only one by horse, and-" A genuine smile graced his lips. "-the aura of this place tells me that we are in a time just days before the priestess of Suzaku's arrival- you, Miaka. We're exactly where we need to be, we've made it!"

Miaka jumped up and down, excited and relieved beyond belief. Chichiri chuckled slightly to himself. Although he might not have displayed his happiness like Miaka, he believed the two of them to be otherwise equal in their delight.

"Did you hear that, Tamahome? We're here! We're right where we need to be!" Miaka exclaimed, running over to him and throwing herself on him in an ecstatic hug.

He gladly returned the hug, smiling to himself. So much was going to different this time. They could prevent all the pointless deaths, save Yui, summon Suzaku, all without any problems! He would be able to see Yuiren and his father again, and protect them from Suboshi's weapon. So much would be so much better, and everyone would be happier! 

By this point, Chichiri was standing up and brushing the dirt off of his pants. He picked up his disregarded mask that Miaka had absently dropped on the ground in her flurry, shaking it once and pressing it to the skin of his face, sealing away his real visage behind it's smiling cover. He then placed a little weight on the leg that had been injured in the escape before their arrival, being pleasantly surprised to find that it functioned perfectly. _It would make sense though_, he supposed, _to_ _be restored to our previous physical states. It's the invaluable knowledge that we hold within us that is what really matters, though. We'll Tasuki; we'll save them all… _

"Ready to get to the palace?" he called to Miaka and Tamahome, hoping to break their thoughts before it led into a long and boring display of affection. This seemed to work and they snapped their gaze away from one another to Chichiri, who was already beginning to walk down the dusty road. 

"Yeah!" Miaka replied enthusiastically, a bright smile still adorning her face. She bounded away after Chichiri with Tamahome following closely behind her. The afternoon wore on, brightly lighting the way of three content travelers on a mission for redemption. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, I'm so tired!" Miaka complained loudly, her gaze sweeping over the busy city-life around her.

"We're almost there," Chichiri reassured her, raising the brim of his kasa in order to see her and Tamahome clearly, who was also trudging along slowly. She nodded tiredly, probably driven on only by the prospective of seeing a previously lost dear friend. 

Just then, something slammed into her shoulder, making her wince and loose her balance. She landed flat on her rear on the ground, watching through startled, wide eyes as a large cart of fabrics rolled by. 

"Oniisan!" scolded a strangely familiar voice. "You knocked this strangely-dressed young lady right over! I do believe that we owe her an apology!" 

A dark-blue haired boy looked over his shoulder, his widening in surprise and shock, probably partially due to Miaka's strange clothing. 

"Are you just going to stand there gaping? Really! You have no manners at all!" The owner of the voice moved from behind the cart and offered a delicate hand down to Miaka, which she took hesitantly, still in a stupor.

"Thank you," she mumbled, getting to her feet. 

"We're terribly sorry, miss," the older of the two finally spoke up. "But we must be on our way. It's a busy time of the week for business!" He flashed an apologetic grin, turned his head to look at the road, and began pulling the overloaded cart. 

Miaka stared at the ground, looking up only when the cart had passed, as she was rather embarrassed. It had been more her fault than the two who owned the cart that she ran into, since she had been so absorbed in her thoughts. She sighed, looking up in order to watch the retreating backs of the two siblings. And before the crowd shifted and the small break of people was lost, Miaka could have sworn that she saw a long, royal purple braid tumble off the shoulder and down the back of the first to offer her assistance. She blinked in confusion, but in the time that it took to clear her vision, the crowds shifted and her pathway was lost. _Was that…? Could that have been…? No. He wouldn't be here._ With the small dispute settled in her mind, she ran through the crowds and caught up with Tamahome and Chichiri. They had never noticed her absence and so the continued on in silence, until the reached the grand entrance to the imperial palace.

"Good afternoon," Chichiri began, acting as the communicator for the small group. This captured the guards' attention and they watched intently, tightening their grip on their spears. However, Chichiri continued on, undaunted, "I am Chichiri, a celestial warrior of Suzaku, and this is my companion, Tamahome, who is also a warrior of Suzaku. The girl with us is the legendary Priestess of Suzaku, who had transcended universes to serve our god. We request a presence with the emperor, in regards of our quest to serve his country."

The guards traded looks curiously, both unsure of what to do. The stepped close together, whispering amongst themselves about what to do about the uncommon claim. Chichiri, Miaka, and Tamahome stood back and patiently awaited their response. One of the guards then looked up and vaguely gestured to Miaka's strange attire, making her shrink under his intense gaze. The other guard looked at Miaka as well, and the seemed to make a decision. As one turned around to give the order to open the massive gate, the other watchman informed the group, "We will take you to the emperor, but it will not be permitted for you three to go without a strict escort. Follow the group of guards to the throne room. It is to the emperor to determine whether your claim is true, or false. If this turns out to be some prank, however, the penalty will not be lenient."

Miaka swallowed nervously, suddenly doubting the ideas behind meeting with Hotohori. What is something goes wrong, or if they can't prove their identities? A steady hand clasped down on her slumped shoulders, causing her to raise her eyes to meet Tamahome's sparkling gray ones.

"Don't worry, Miaka. Even it doesn't work out well, we're more than capable of finding our way out," he said mischievously, winking at the startled priestess. She forced a smile as they began they short voyage to the throne room. The walk passed too quickly in Miaka's opinion, but her seishi appeared cool and confident, so she copied them as the gold-embroidered door was pushed open. But upon seeing the memorable figure sitting upon the throne, all seconds thoughts were lost and Miaka broke free of the escort and raced up the steps to the emperor's pedestal.

"Hotohori!" Miaka cried joyfully, all but throwing herself into his arms. "It's so wonderful to be able to see you! You would never believe everything that's happened to us- happened to you!" She paused, studying Hotohori's surprised face more carefully. Somehow, there was something unidentifiably… different…

"Step away from the emperor! It is still yet to be determined whether you are the priestess of legends, or just some imposter!" a nearby guard barked at her while several other guards with pointed weapons surrounded the shocked Miaka. She nodded dumbly, the answer being lost to her as to why Hotohori hadn't greeted her like he did the first time they met. Regardless, though, she conceded with the command and stepped away quickly. There was a long a thoughtful silence from the emperor as he looked on at the three people before him, his gaze switching from Miaka, to Chichiri, to Tamahome. Miaka could feel her heartbeat speed up at the uncomfortable pause, the seeds of uncertainty sewing themselves in her troubled mind. The emperor pursed his lips, as if debating something within his own mind. Finally, he spoke.

"We apologize, but you seem to be mistaken," he said slowly. "Whether you are all imposters or truly the minions of Suzaku, it is essential for you all to know that We are Tendou, the fourth emperor of Konan. We know not of this 'Hotohori' that you speak of..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yes! The first signs of a plot! Isn't that great? Oh yeah! I'm having the most terrible time spelling anything tonight, though, so please be gentle. We're just lucky that spell-checkers on computers exist, because I'd be lost without it. T_T& I also wanted to apologize for the delay on updates. I've really been trying to focus on writing more chapters for _Nijuusei_ and putting off my other epics, but alas, I couldn't stick with it for too long. ^^& Anyway, I'm really excited about getting this story going. I have so many great (in my opinion, anyway) ideas just lurking around the corner, but please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Thank you!

-Kaen ^^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. The Lady Kourin

A Second Chance

Chapter 2: The Lady Kourin 

By Kaen

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She felt dizzy so suddenly, as if the floor of the world had been abruptly yanked from under her. She staggered backward a few steps, bracing herself finally by rested a flat hand against the tense chest of her tall companion. 

"W-what?" Miaka stuttered, gaping at the regal man seated before her. He scowled, his eyes darkening to a deep brown.

"We are Tendou, the fourth emperor of Konan. Would we be correct in assuming that we are not who you were expecting?" he questioned her, the tone of ordinance strong in his voice. 

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it and looked away quickly. Behind her, Tamahome had grasped her shoulders to steady her, but he too was as shocked as his priestess. 

"You are not Hotohori?" Tamahome asked again. However, his voice was too soft to reach the emperor. 

"Enough of this!" shouted a guard, approaching the monk that had accompanied the other two into the throne room. He clenched Chichiri's arm roughly, which caused him to wince in pain. However, the eternally smiling mask that stared up blankly at the tall and well-built guard masked the expression. 

"Err..! How dare you show so little regard for me! You will prove yourself to the emperor at this moment, or you will suffer the consequences of this false claim!" To demonstrate his point, the man motioned for the sword that hung from his belt. His hand had tightened around Chichiri's arm, grating at the already irritable monk further. He wasn't at all pleased with the situation, but he knew for a fact that the man seated above then was indeed not Hotohori; his chi told him so. 

"Chichiri!" Miaka cried to her seishi. He turned and looked at her attentively.

"What is it, Miaka, no da?" he replied, forcing a high and pleasant voice.

"Is that really not him? Is it possible…?" she trailed off.

"I'm sorry, but does not have Hotohori's chi," he explained, his eye downcast behind his mask. 

"What treachery are you plotting now, you imposters? You will either prove yourselves, or will be killed. You were already warned of the consequences," the general growled, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he began to draw the razor-sharp blade. 

"We are not imposters," Chichiri calmly replied, lowering his voice to its natural pitch.

As if do so would help persuade the court, Chichiri removed his mask from his face and looked at the emperor squarely with his only eye.

"Your highness, we apologize for mistaking you. You bear a remarkable resemblance to the man we are looking for. My celestial warrior name is Chichiri, and this young man is Tamahome. The girl here is the Priestess of Suzaku. We have come a very long way to have a presence with you, your majesty- longer than you could possibly imagine."

The entire court seemed to fall silent for this explanation, but whether it was for the frightening scar over the seishi's eyes or his powerful words, no one could begin to say. Perhaps it was a combination of both?

"Your words are convincing, but you have given us no reason to believe them, 'Chichiri'. I still expect a demonstration of what you claim," Tendou stated blatantly, obviously undaunted by the seishi's introduction.

Sighing heavily, Chichiri requested the best martial artist available in the palace. When on of the steadily built guards stepped forth proudly, Chichiri requested that he remove his sword from his waist as well as his bulky armor and step towards Tamahome. He did so begrudgingly, thrusting his sword to the throe room's floor. The scarred seishi waited to the noise to stop ringing, and then turned back to the seated ruler.

"Tamahome is the Suzaku Star of martial arts. As he battles this man, please watch for the sign of the ogre to appear in crimson on his forehead." Turning to Miaka, he gestured for her to move away and stand with him to the side. "If you'd please begin…"

With that, an intense battle was sparked. The guard, who was maybe a little older than Tamahome, was surprising swift despite his large size. For a little while, they seemed possess skills equal to one another. So it seemed, for the two who knew the Suzaku Star of martial arts were aware that Tamahome was merely testing the other man's abilities, probably as to not hurt him too badly. But as the battle commenced, it was obvious that only one man was tiring. The young guard, in a desperate attempt to win, dropped down and swept his leg behind Tamahome in order to make him fall, but exactly the opposite happened. The seishi leaped very high into the air, a red glow beginning to radiate from his forehead. By the time he landed, it had become a shining crimson that seemed to give him more speed than anyone had thought possible. He landed a swift hand to the back of his opponent's neck, who crumpled to the floor shortly thereafter. 

Tamahome leaned down and checked the condition of the other man and once he had assured that he'd be all right, stood up straight and faced the emperor so that he may observe the mark. He was only greeted with silence because no one was really quite sure what to say about the battle in the throne room. 

Taking initiative and using the silence to his advantage, Chichiri began again, "Tamahome has demonstrated his powers for his majesty and court. Is this sufficient?"

"Y-yes," the emperor stuttered, obviously taken aback by the fighter's captivating skill. "I will provide living quarters for the three of you immediately. I beseech you to protect this country, blessed servants of Suzaku, and request forgiveness for my rudeness."

"There's nothing you worry about!" Miaka exclaimed cheerfully. "We will be able to gather the other warriors to us in a short amount of time, so Konan will be peaceful forever!"

"Thank you, Priestess," the emperor smiled, making him look more like Hotohori than anyone could have thought imaginable. "Guards, please show our blessed guests to their chambers right away, and send in maids quickly to serve them."

"Yes, sir!" they all resounded in unison, a chorus of deep voices. The were being shown out of the throne room as Miaka suddenly had an idea.

"Your majesty?" Miaka said, turning around once again. "There is another star of Suzaku in this very palace. Would it be too much trouble if I could go recruit hi-her?"

She smiled brightly, trying to disguise the fact that she had almost revealed Nuriko's secret to the last person who should know. 

"A star here in the palace, and a female none the less? Is she a maid or servant? Surely you couldn't mean a harem woman?"

"I know it sounds strange, but I really must see her. Can I have permission to enter the harem quarters?" Miaka pleaded, her entire being radiating the excitement of seeing an old friend again.

"We suppose it would be all right…" 

"Thank you!" Miaka chimed, latching on to Tamahome arm as the three of them were led to the requested quarters.

Chichiri had long since replaced his mask, not wishing to imprint a disturbing impression in the minds of the other palace dwellers. The walk seemed like an endless pattern of brilliant gold ornaments, elaborate doors, and red wood rails, but at long last they reached their destination and dismissed their escorts.

A lady of court curiously approached them, entranced by Miaka strange clothing. Her eyes then drifted up to Tamahome face, where she paused and smiled sweetly.

"Can I help you?" she inquired innocently, folding her hands in front of her. She wore an elaborate outfit, consisting of many layers of silk, lace, and gold.

"We're looking for a… woman named Kourin. Do you know her?" Chichiri asked, smiling pleasantly underneath his mask.

"I recall passing her in the hall to too long ago. I can take you all to her. Please, follow me."

They once again began their journey through the palace, but this time over a smaller range. Finally, the young woman stopped and gestured with an elegantly manicured hand, "The lady is there by the small lake with the blooming lotus'."

"Thank you!" Miaka squealed happily, running ahead as Chichiri and Tamahome both offered the woman a small bow.

"Nuriko! Nuriko!" Miaka cried, rushing down the trimmed path and waving frantically. 

The person at the lake's edge turned just in time to see a strangely clothed girl running at them, creating more than enough racket to wake the dead. Instead of opening their arms, like the girl was probably expecting, they just stood there and looked at her quizzically.

Repeating the lady before them, they spoke, "Can I help you?"

"Nuriko! I finally get to see you again. I missed you so much! Oh, Nuriko!" Miaka cried, throwing her arms around the beautiful cross-dresser before her.

Nuriko, on the other hand, simply stood and waited for the girl clinging to her to say something first, for they were at a loss for words. As for as they knew, they'd never seen this strange girl before let alone had a close relationship with her.

"I don't think that I know you, so let me introduce myself. I am Kourin, a princess in his majesty's harem," they said as properly as thy could, given that there was a weird girl embracing them.

"Oh, Nuriko, you don't need to be so polite… It's me, Miaka-baka! And… what the…?" Miaka trailed off, suddenly becoming aware of the two rounded swells on "Nuriko's" chest.

"Nuriko, you have… Why do you have boobs?!" she demanded, grabbing the high collar of the lady's under-kimono.

"Uh... eh… It's not really something I can help, you see…" she said, blushing furiously as she noticed the two men standing atop the nearby hill. "And… I'm not Nuriko… I told you, I am Kourin, although…"

"What is it?" Miaka asked, finally releasing her death-grip on the other poor girl.

"I have a brother with that celestial connotation, Nuriko, that is. If you are looking for him, you won't find him in the palace… Why were you looking in the harem for a boy, anyway?" she questioned, putting two and two together, and finding the outcome to be even more confusing.

"Well, he used to be in here," Miaka replied.

"My brother was in the harem?" Kourin repeated, her eyes bugging out. "I think you're insane…"

"Not too far from it, no da!" a voice called from the top of the hill, as both of the men began to jog down it. 

"Lady Kourin, would it be too much trouble to take us to your brother? We need his help in order to summon Suzaku," Tamahome said, smiling reassuringly. 

"I'd be happy to, if I were permitted to leave the palace."

"Well, I think this could be counted as a special case. My name is Chichiri, this is Tamahome, and this crazy girl is Miaka, the Priestess of Suzaku, no da! We're searching for the other constellations in order to protect Konan," Chichiri greeted her, bending at the waist.

Despite his chipper attitude, Chichiri was truly quite concerned about eh unusual situation. Nuriko had once told him that his sister had died in an accident when she was small, hence the reason that he began to cross dress. But now Kourin is certainly alive and Hotohori isn't the emperor. What could it possibly mean? Taiitsukun hadn't warned them about such an outcome. Well, at least they knew that Nuriko was alive, which couldn't exactly be said for Hotohori.

"The Priestess of Suzaku?" Kourin repeated, her lovely eyes widening as she comprehended the title. All were silent for a while as she pondered the best course of action, the only noises to be heard coming from the small waterfall as it joined the lake and the bird happily chirping in praise of the beautiful day. 

Finally her eyes met Miaka's and she announced, "I'll take you there, but I won't go out into the city alone. After all, I have no reason to trust you. Allow me to bring a companion, and I shall lead you, but under no other circumstances will I venture out of the palace."

"That's reasonable," Chichiri complied, secretly marveling at the young woman's wisdom. 

"Good!" Kourin exclaimed, clasping her hands together as she smiled warmly. "I shall go fetch her, while you had the servants prepare us horses. Please meet me by the great doors soon so that we may depart quickly."

With that, she made her way up the stone path and into the harem members' living quarters, disappearing completely from their sight.

"She certainly better-mannered than Nuriko, isn't she?" Miaka giggled, already feeling close to the intelligent and beautiful girl that had just met. 

"Yes, she's certainly beautiful," Tamahome agreed, receiving a smack across the chest from Miaka for his comment. 

Chichiri laughed good-naturedly, feeling his tension lighten at the couple's strange actions. Nodding slightly to Tamahome to tell him that he was going, Chichiri turned and made his way up the hill like Kourin had done, but this time in search of a servant who could carry out his request. 

'Things can't be too bad, if we could still meet such rational people. Even if they're not whom we were expecting, could this someone be part of a greater plan? Oh Suzaku, what in the world has happened? Why does it feel like another adventure is about to commence?' 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I apologize for the shorter chapter; I just started to run out if inspiration towards the end and it seemed lie it stared to drone a bit. ^^& I'm sick right now, so that's really the only reason that I've even had time to sit down and write at all. I'm really busy with lots of other things, so I'm very happy that I was even able to update this story. I really do have such big plans for it- it's actually quite disappointing to write these less interesting chapters. Anyway, I'd absolutely adore you if you'd please review! It really does keep me going and makes my day (or night) a lot brighter. Thank you for reading, and plase review! 

-Aku Kaen (Bad, bad, bad.)


End file.
